


Captain of Your Submarine

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Merlin (BBC), Shelter (2007), Supernatural, Torchwood, Zoolander (2001)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is not over; there is always buttsex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of Your Submarine

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Dogstar &lt;3

**Song:** Up Periscope  
**Artist:** Drake Bell  
**Format:** .wmv download, streaming

**Download:** 16MB, .wmv [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?mzamewjjtzi) | [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=Z4JVC3TE) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/txfpri)  
**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://phiz.blip.tv/file/2618359/)


End file.
